Forever Together
by Vanilla Pod
Summary: This is a story about a dementor who was an outcast in hiss world. Please R&R!
1. Alone

Forever Together; Chapter 1; Fluffy

This story is for herdisappearingtheme.

Maybe you don't like Dementors? Or, maybe you think they're great? Well, this is my point of view. I'll start from the beginning...

Hi! I'm Fluffy, the Dementor. I know, I know, everyone thinks it's such a bad name for a Dementor. Maybe I should have been called Scary? I'm called Fluffy because when my mum and dad were trying to think of a name for me Mum wanted to call me Fearfull, as in full of fear. But Dad said people would call me Fearful and they might as well call me Fluffy. And here I am; Fluffy the Dementor. Well, as you can guess life wasn't easy for me. None of the other Dementors my age wanted to play Kiss Chase (it's the same as the human version, but with humans) with me. I frequently got picked on, so I learnt to stay inside as much as possible. So, I started reading books. Dementors don't read much, they just float around (don't tell anyone I said that my parents will hunt me down and kill me - yes, there are ways to kill a Dementor but I'm not going to tell you them). At Dementor 'school' the only thing you learn is how to suck human's souls out. Personally, I don't agree, but don't tell anyone that! Also, everyone associates us with darkness, and well I'm afraid of the dark. So I'm not exactly normal. I'm FLUFFY the DEMENTOR who's AFRAID OF THE DARK. Well, that's not all that's weird about me. I've never performed the 'Kiss' on a human, or anything for that matter. I don't think it's right. I also don't want to guard the triangular prison. They say it's an honour but I don't think 'honour' means driving human spell casters insane! I've read about the evil spell caster, Lord Voldemort too. I've been told that it's an honour to work for him too. But j don't want any of this for my future. I've never told anyone this before so you must never repeat it! My idea of a good future is finding a nice human (preferably a spell caster, but not necessarily) to hang around with. So you see why I have to run away? I'm going to sneak off and find myself a human, maybe a woman? I'll have to try especially hard, no one will want to be my friend if I spread fear and unhappiness. But I will try hard to spread love and happiness. Mum will miss me for sure. Dad will just count her as a failure and move on. But she's got Matt so she should be OK without me. I'd leave her a note; but (like most Dementors) she can't read. Because no one bothers writing no one bothers to learn to read. It's a waste of time for most Dementors.

In the human world

This is really weird! I can feel happiness at last, I can hear laughing! 

**That's all for this chapter but the next one will be up shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Together; Chapter 2; My Companion

I feel optimism, happiness and love! This human world is great! But how do I get around without people noticing?  
>Ooh, I know! I can expel all the badness from me and shrink to only the good. Unfortunately, living amongst other Dementors means I shall have many bad feelings. But this does mean I'll be quite hard to spot and SHOULDN'T (fingers crossed) emit any bad feelings. If I can maintain happiness, I'll change colour to green. Black is commonly associated with bad and death so Dementors are generally black. Well, I've never seen a happy Dementor who's still black anyway. They're either black or green, depending on their companion. A Dementor needs a companion if it wants to change moods, this is for protection. I'm not afraid of admitting that I need protection. May Dementors are though, but I think that having a companion would be quite cool! Any kind would be awesome but imagine having a spell caster as your companion! Wow!<p>

I cannot tell you where the land the Dementors live is, but I started my search on the Isle of Britain. I started in the capital, London because it had the most people to choose from. I searched long and hard - for four months! But still I hadn't found my companion. I decided to try Paris in a nearby country, France. But as soon as I'd left the Isle of Britain I immediately felt that I was going the wrong way. I headed back the way I'd come, but instead of searching for my companion I let my heart (Dementors don't actually have hearts but the Dementor equivalent) take me to them. I found myself in a place called Buckingham. There they were. I could see the girl clearly, she was sat in a room surrounded by friends she had shoulder-length dark hair with brown eyes to match. She was smiling but suddenly her face dropped as I came nearer, she shivered. I tried extra hard and she. Beamed again. She wasn't a spell caster, but she was perfect. I was drawn to her, I glided over to her side. I introduced myself to her and told her a bit about me. Over a period of weeks and a couple of months I turned to a deep emerald green, the colour of happiness. The girl was extremely kind - she took me on as if I were her own child, protecting me from any harm. She never let me out of her sight, and she always slept with the light on for me. The bond between us is so strong that even I she were to leave me alone temporarily I would still feel her presence. We're Forever Together.

**This is the end of this fic - I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
